With trucks hauling loads over long distances it is common practice for drivers to stop for periods of rest or sleep at roadside parking areas, sometimes associated with restaurants or other facilities, whilst the truck has sleeping facilities for the driver. Such trucks are conventionally airconditioned and heated via their own vehicle mounted airconditioning or heating units which operate whilst the prime mover's engine is running and which is satisfactory when the truck is in motion. However, when the truck is stopped for the driver to have rest or sleep it is not practical for the engine to remain running for what may be many hours. As a result, during hot or cold days and nights the interior of the cabin of the truck becomes hot or cold which is not conducive for driver comfort whilst resting or sleeping.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a road side airconditioning or heating facility, or facility for both airconditioning or heating, whereby airconditioned and/or heated air as required can be introduced into the cabin of the vehicle.